Chapter 95
Staaare is the 95th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After arriving at the clubhouse and cleaning it up, Haruma reveals to Ryu and the others that a new set of Seven Witches has been born. They decide to search after them, targeting Midori as Rika suggested. Summary The Student Council arrives to the club house, where Haruma is also present and explains to the group that this is where they will start their work as Student Council. Ryu is shocked by the amount of luggage Midori brings along for one night. Jin looks at him, revealing that he forgot his hair dryer, only to be shot down. Nene warns him about crawling under her futon, while Shinichi is extremely excited. They all head to their rooms, but before Ryu can walk up the stairs, Toranosuke stops him and informs him that he should change his clothes, as they will be cleaning the clubhouse; the duty of the Student Council. They eventually begin to clean, but soon enough hear Nene's voice asking Midori a question. He decides to head towards their location, only to find Midori clinging to Nene's leg. Once he asks what is wrong, she explains to him that, while she was cleaning baths, a peeper was watching her. Toranosuke and Nene look at Ryu, but he reminds them that he was with the former the entire time. They denote that Haruma was sleeping, questioning if it was Jin or Shinichi. Just then, however, Shinichi enters the room along with Jin, telling the others that someone was stalking Jin while he was changing. They ask the group if they can help them find the perv, but they simply turn their backs and begin to walk away, but the two insist. Toranosuke offers to have Ryu help them out, leaving him behind. He tries refuses, but catches a glimpse of the peeper. Eventually, they head elsewhere, where Ryu reveals that he saw the peeper as well, revealing that it must be after Jin and Midori only. After pondering who it could be, Ryu tells them to follow him, as he has a plan. They go to the locker rooms, where Midori will be used to lure the perv out, while Ryu and Jin will keep an eye out. Midori begins to undress, but the peeper does not show itself. Ryu tells her to hold her position, but she continue to remove her clothes. Realizing that nothing is working, Jin comes out of hiding and strips from his clothes, surprising Ryu. However, he is able to locate the peeper and chases after it when it tries to run away. He hears her scream, stopping momentarily. The cape comes off, and Rika announces that she has been caught. Soon enough, they are told by Haruma that he asked her to bring them lunch. When Nene questions her action, she simply states that she always wanted to do undercover activities. Ryu looks at Haruma, asking is he is keeping a secret. Looking down, Haruma admits that he is, and he will reveal it to Toranosuke soon enough. After eating lunch, he gathers Ryu and Toranosuke, telling them that he must reveal something about the Witches. He begins to denote Rika's power to detect other Witches, but blames Ryu for erasing it. Ryu tries to remind them that by doing so he lifted a burden off Toranosuke. Howbeit, Haruma announces that by doing so, seven new Witches were born in the school. Rika asks Ryu to kiss Midori, as she is the only one with a question mark who is a member of the council. He ponders what to do, but heads to the bath before taking action. Once there, Nene and Midori walk in, prompting Ryu to question their arrival. Hearing them talk, he realizes that it is time for the women to use the bath. Midori tells Nene that she will take a bath first, leading her to leave the room. Ryu then sneezes, leading Midori to turn towards his location. Once she does, she asks if he is the care keeper, revealing that she cannot see very well without her contacts. Seeing this as a chance to kiss her, he tries to sneak up on her, but slips. Nene walks in just then, shocking Ryu. Shortly enough after leaving the baths, Ryu explains to Midori why he tried to kiss her. Toranosuke explains to the others that they must find the new Witches, as someone can control them to do evil deeds to the school. They all agree to help in the search, while Haruma and Rika watch from outside. Nene asks Ryu if he would like to kiss her, to see if she is a Witch, but he turns her down. Characters in Order of Appearance #Jin Kurosaki #Midori Arisugawa #Toranosuke Miyamura #Nene Odagiri #Shinichi Tamaki #Ryu Yamada #Haruma Yamazaki #Rika Saionji Abilities used Witch Powers *None Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12